Interview with an Idol
by Eternity and a Day
Summary: "I consider myself very lucky to have scheduled this interview, originally to discuss the end of Nico-Nii's recent tour, which finished yesterday, but especially after the shock announcement that came along with it." A lucky interviewer gets a chance to ask all about a certain idol's relationship with a certain heiress.
1. Question 1

Question 1: How Did it Start?

 _I meet Nico-Nii and Nishikino-san in a private booth of a cafe near our paper's offices. They both appeared out of a dark car with blacked-out windows, and I think one of the nearby tables is taken up by a pair of bodyguards._

 _I consider myself very lucky to have scheduled this interview, originally to discuss the end of Nico-Nii's recent tour, which finished yesterday, but especially after the shock announcement that came along with it._

 _Nico-Nii is wearing very plain clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt and has now removed her shades to reveal those mirthful red eyes. Her hair is down, out of her normal tails. "You have to change the way you look in public if you don't want to be spotted," she says when I mention the change in her looks. "I love meeting fans, even in public, but sometimes I need to slip through unnoticed. Maki-chan has a big meeting later, so we can't let her be late."_

 _Nishikino-san is indeed wearing formal wear, with a black blazer over white blouse and smart black trousers. "Papa likes for me to be at the hospital management meetings when I'm not busy with university," she explains, before I get to ask the obvious question. "It will help with the handover when it's time."_

 _We order drinks and I ask about the tour, to which Nico-Nii grins "I think it was great! So many fans coming to see me, it was amazing!"_

" _I think it went well, the segment I was in that is," Nishikino-san says with a smile at Nico._

 _When I ask how they came to start performing together again on stage, with Nico-Nii singing to Nishikino-san's piano, Nico chuckles, "Well, you remember when..."_

* * *

"A stand-alone live?" Maki asked, raising an eyebrow. She and Nico were sitting in Maki's living room, Nico having suddenlt asked to speak with her.

"Yup!" Nico grinned at her, "Nico-Nii is finally done opening acts for others and only performing anime OP's. Nico will now ascend to the great heights of the world's number one idol!" As an awkward silence opened, Maki slowly clapped, earning a scowl from Nico. "Can't you be a little more enthusiastic?"

Maki smiled slyly, "Oh I am so very excited for you, so much so I can't let my emotions out, otherwise I would never be able to sit still again." Before Nico could retort, Maki continued, "So was there some reason you came to tell me in person?"

"Well… I have a favour to ask."

Maki was immediately suspicious. Nico did not ask favours, she normally put one into a position where one was obliged to complete the 'favour'. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I asked for tickets for all of you guys, but getting eight tickets was a bit much..." Nico scratched her head, "They said if I could get at least one of you up on stage with me..."

"What?" Maki's mouth gaped, "B-but..."

"Not to dance!" Nico cut in quickly, "You don't have to do all of that… just play the piano for me to sing to. The manager said that we could leverage some more Muse fan-power if we had another member and I thought… you know..."

Nico was looking at the floor, nervous. Maki sighed, "I guess I can do it, if it means all the others can come along."

"Really?" Nico instantly perked up, "I knew Maki-chan would do it for her dear idol Nico-Nii."

"Careful now, I still have time to turn you down," Maki said, smirking at the sudden vanishment of Nico's excitement.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

Maki giggled, "Maybe, maybe not."

Nico pouted, then took a deep breath before taking a strangely business-like look upon her face, "I'll have the music sent to you as soon as possible."

"Okay… when is it again?"

"Four weeks."

Maki nodded, "Okay."

"And… just one more thing…" Nico looked at her feet again, "I was hoping you could… write another song."

"Eh?"

"I have the lyrics already… just I wanted it to be something we made together for the final act." Nico looked up, eyes begging, "Would that be okay?"

Maki smiled, "I'll give it a go." Nico was asking, not demanding for once, Maki could indulge her this time.

"Thanks! You're the best Maki-chan!" Nico leaped at her friend, hugging her tightly.

* * *

" _So you decided to do that concert just to get your friends free tickets?" I ask._

 _Nishikino-san is clearly amused by my surprise. "That and my_ _ **dear**_ _friend asked me for help to kick-start her career."_

" _I do owe her a lot for it," Nico-Nii says. "It really did set everything off on the right foot."_

 _I ask if that new closeness was what started everything for them. The pair smile, giving each other a knowing look._

" _You could say that," Nishikino-san replies._

* * *

"Nishikino-san, you're on in five!"

Maki breathed deeply. It had been years since she had been on stage, and she had been only one of nine back then. This time, she was doing something completely different, and could not hide among the others if she slipped up.

She was certainly nervous, but also excited. She certainly missed her time as an idol, if only a little.

Nico had been on-stage for nearly an hour by this point, with a brief interval which finished about ten minutes earlier. The concert was reaching it climax – the last twenty minutes, five songs with Maki on the piano.

Maki stood and pulled on her long-tailed suit jacket. Nico had picked the outfit: a suit with a white ruffle shirt. She carefully adjusted the flowing material of the cuffs. She had practised playing while wearing the shirt, always worried that the large cuffs would catch in the piano. They never did, but she was still paranoid about it. She sighed. It was these stupid little things that she was worried about, not the fact that she was about to perform in front of that huge crowd. She was more worried of doing something just plain stupid than making a mistake.

Taking another deep breath, she headed through the backstage area, glancing at the screens displaying the stage as she passed them. Nico had just started her last song before Maki was due on. Maki knew the set well by this point, so knew exactly how much time she had to get to the wings of the stage.

Her steps timed to the music without her thinking about it. She stepped into the wings, looking out at Nico's back. The idol was still dancing on the stage, nearing the end of her song.

Nico was wearing a pink one-piece dress with black trim and frills. Black fingerless gloves with a red heart on the back adorned her hands, and her hair was tied in its usual two tails with pink scrunchies. Black shoes and a silver necklace completed the outfit.

Maki watched as Nico danced, the music itself disappearing along with the crowd's cheers. She just saw Nico, and heard Nico. A light red tinged her cheeks.

Nico's song ended, with her completing her dance, peace sign thrown to the audience. Maki blinked herself back into awareness. It was nearly time, she just needed her cue from Nico.

"Hey everyone!" Nico called out to the crowd, "Thank you all so much for cheering Nico-Nii on tonight! It makes me feel even more Nico-Nico-Nii!"

Maki restrained a laugh at the ridiculousness of what the idol had said, but the crowd seemed to love it.

"So, you know, there's someone else here to see you all tonight. She's Nico-Nii's number one trainee doctor friend, oh wait, she's my only trainee doctor friend."

Laughter echoed, even at such a terrible joke. Maki smirked. It was a very Nico joke.

"But seriously, she's a really important friend to Nico. If it weren't for her and the others, I wouldn't be here now. So please, make her feel welcome."

Maki was slightly taken aback by Nico's tone. Neither her chirpy idol persona, nor her irritable normal self, Nico sounded more serious than Maki had heard her be for a long time.

"Say hello to Maki-chan!"

Her cue given, Maki walked onto the stage. Her eyes flitted over the roaring crowd, stopping momentarily every now and then. She thought she spotted Honoka at one point, and Nozomi nearby, but it was difficult to make out faces. She stepped up to where Nico held out a microphone.

"Hey, hey, Maki-chan, say hello to everyone.

"Good evening everyone," Maki spoke into the microphone, then placed her right hand over her heart and bowed to the audience. Elegant and formal, that was what she needed to look like. Whether she was succeeding or not, the crowd seemed to love it. Standing up straight once more, she flashed a smile to the audience, "I hope you enjoy our performance."

A section of the stage floor to the girls' left opened up, a platform rising from below, with a grand piano atop it. Maki stepped over as the platform came level to her, stepping around the stool and taking a moment to throw her suit-tails over the back of it with a flourish as she sat down. The crowd, who had been roaring again mere moments earlier, were suddenly quiet.

A single note, long and low, began the song, then flowed slowly into others as Maki began playing. The first song was a slow one, a love ballad written some hundred years ago – not the sort of thing one would expect at an idol concert.

Soft words joined the music as Nico began her slow song and dance. Light taps, inaudible to the audience and just barely sounding to Maki, told her that Nico was moving perfectly in time to the music. Though after a little while, Maki was unsure if it was her playing in time to Nico instead.

The first song ended, followed immediately by a much faster one, this time accompanied by guitars and drums, with a burst of energy from Nico as the beat picked up. Maki barely stopped to think as the next two songs went by in a flash of colourful sounds, excitement and the crowd cheering. Finally, a brief pause fell before the very final song came, and Nico stepped over to the piano, landing just next to Maki on the piano stool, facing away from her friend and towards the audience.

"Everyone, thank you so much! I'm afraid that's all we have time for."

Of course it was not. Everyone there knew that they were expecting an encore. It was all planned, always, but they would all play along.

"So thank you for being so kind to me tonight! And to Maki-chan too!" More cheering. "Hey, Maki-chan, don't you think they've been amazing?"

Maki leaned over as Nico held the microphone out to her. "Thank you everyone! I've had a great time with you all!" As the crowd roared, Maki stood and offered the idol her arm, "May I, Nico-chan?"

Nico took the offered arm a shouted to the audience "Nico-nico-nii! Nico-Nii will see you all again soon!"

Cheering sounded loud as Maki led Nico off into the wings. As the cheering died down and the girls made it into the darkness of the wings, a new cry replaced it.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Maki glanced down at Nico, who was hurriedly grabbing a water bottle offered to her by a stagehand. Maki only now noticed how sweaty the girl was. It was not in the least surprising, and she quickly towelled off the worst of it. She grinned at Maki, as the growing cries of 'encore' got louder and louder.

"Shall we give 'em what they want?" Nico asked, her smile broadening.

"Let's go," Maki offered her arm to Nico again, and the two returned to the stage.

Cheers sounded as the pair stepped on again. Maki sat again at the piano, while Nico stepped into the middle of the stage. "My, my, you really want us to continue don't you?"

Cries of 'Yes!' sounded loudly in response.

"Well, we do have one more song. It's one that Maki-chan and Nico wrote together. It's called 'My Muse'. I hope you like it."

Maki allowed herself the smallest chuckle at the silly name. Analysts would pick apart the cheesy name for weeks, she was sure. As her fingers pressed the keys, she mused on the lyrics, as the slow song began, just her and Nico playing and singing together. The song was all about a 'Muse' for the singer – for Nico. Not that Maki could think of anyone who fit the bill.

" _Beauty at your fingertips."_

Nobody that Nico had ever treated like that at all.

" _Crimson hair and crimson lips."_

It was not like Nico to even admit to admiring someone, let alone being inspired by them.

" _I wanna watch from by your side."_

After all, Nico hardly got close to anyone.

" _Such a shame for both our pride."_

Yes, that was it, Nico's pride never allowed her to admire other people.

" _I want to stay right here with you."_

It was laughable, really, the idea that she would want to treat anyone like that.

" _I promise you it's true."_

Totally ridiculous.

" _Here's an offer that you can't refuse."_

Nico would never...

" _Will you be my muse?"_

Nico had slowly danced to her left, so that she was now in front of the piano, allowing Maki to look over at the girl as they ended the song. Nico was pointing one hand out over the audience, with the other behind her back. What nobody apart from Maki could see was the other hand, behind Nico's back, pointed back at the redhead.

Nico held the pose only briefly, before waving to her audience, and once again stepping over to Maki, taking the girl's arm. Maki managed to remember where she was long enough to bow and walk off in a dignified manner as the crowd gave their last cheers of the evening.

Nico led her friend to the dressing room they were sharing. Everything was ready for them, but nobody else was there.

"I asked them for some privacy," Nico explained, seeing Maki glance around the room. "I didn't explain why, just that I wanted to spend some girl time with you afterwards, like old times."

Maki stammered out "B-but it's not like old times, is it?"

"No, no it's not." Nico smiled, "Sorry Maki, I'm really bad at things like this, but..." Red eyes smiled up at Maki. "...I like you… a lot."

"N-nico?"

"So… would you go out with me?" Nico's eyes were focused on Maki's – honest, hopeful and all sorts of things Maki was not used to seeing in those crimson eyes. But then Maki realised that the girl was shaking. Maki had assumed it was she herself that was shaking after the revelation, but it was her friend. Her dearest friend. Her…

"Yes."

...girlfriend.

Nico was clearly surprised, her shaking stopped, her eyes widened and her mouth fell just a little open. Then a moment later she was wrapping her arms around Maki. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Maki hugged the girl back, then gently pulled back just enough so that she could lean down to the shorter girl and plant a kiss on her forehead.

Nico pouted, "Really? You're treating a super idol like me like some kid?"

"Maybe once you've taken me on some good dates, I'll kiss you like an adult," Maki smiled.

"Challenge accepted!" Nico beamed.

* * *

" _So you started dating right after that concert?"_

 _Nishikino-san nods, "Yes, though it was a bit slow at first."_

 _Nico-Nii laughs at that. "We didn't know how hard it would be to keep secret, so we were super nervous. I mean, we were also both pretty busy, not that we aren't still. It took a while to get the relationship going..."_

* * *

A/N: So this is a thing... a thing I have been sitting on for a while. NicoMaki are cutest pair. But yes, my first thing not for RWBY... I'm branching out, what is this madness? I actually wrote the start of this months ago, then found it again a few weeks ago and thought why not make something of it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the start of this... there should be more to come... sooner or later. Let's see how it goes, but for now...

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	2. Question 2

Question 2: How did it Work?

"I'm sorry Maki-chan" Nico said looking up at her girlfriend from where she lay, sprawled on the sofa, her head resting on Maki's lap.

"You don't have to be," Maki gently massaged Nico's scalp.

"I'm still sorry."

"You still don't have to be."

Nico smiled, "Thanks..."

It had been two months since Nico's concert, since the girls had started their relationship. Two months of Nico's new popularity keeping her incredibly busy. Her manager had not wanted to waste one moment of the concert's momentum, which led to Nico not having a day off for the whole two months – at least not a proper one.

At last, however, with Nico's popularity strong, with a solid fan-base now formed, Nico was allowed a whole weekend off. When she had been told earlier in the week, she had immediately called Maki, and promised to make them both dinner on the Friday, followed by them getting to have their first date on the Saturday.

Maki had, therefore, expected to arrive at Nico's flat, a nice little place in a tower complex that boasted excellent security, to the scent of a warm dinner and a beaming idol. When she got there she had to let herself in with the spare key Nico had given her to find her idol fast asleep on the sofa.

Nico was clearly exhausted, to the point that Maki insisted they order food rather than risk Nico trying to cook in her current state. Nico had been tiredly resistant for a while, but gave up quickly when Maki told her it was an order.

"Doctor's orders?" Nico had asked with a smirk.

"Girlfriend's orders: much more important," Maki had responded with a smile.

This led to the girls being in the current position on the sofa, the TV playing a comedy show neither was really watching, too focused on each other to pay attention.

As Maki played with Nico's hair, Nico nuzzled occasionally into Maki's lap. They said little, enjoying just the time spent in each others' company. They had come a long way from their days of bickering. Not that they never argued, but the feeling of each other alone was enough to remind them each why it was all worth every harsh word they had ever targeted at each other.

"Hey, Maki..." Nico eventually spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for putting up with all this. I know it's not exactly been the best start to a relationship..."

Maki let Nico's words hang. She would be lying if she claimed she had not wanted more, but she accepted the reality of their lives. "You love your work, and it keeps you busy, that's all. Once I've qualified, I'll probably be like that too."

Nico smiled, then lifted herself off Maki's lap, turning to look the girl straight in the eye. Rubies locked onto amethysts, as Nico's face settled in the most serious expression Maki had ever seen it in.

"If it ever gets to be too much… please tell me." Nico watched Maki for her agreement.

Maki smiled and nodded, "Okay, I promise."

"Good." Nico grinned and sat herself down next to Maki, taking her hand and interweaving their fingers. "I love my job, but you're still more important to me."

"Really?" Maki raised an eyebrow, not quite believing the statement. Nico was living her dream right now.

"If I didn't, do you think I'd risk my career by dating you."

Maki looked away, a small frown forming on her face.

"Come on Maki, don't look so down!"

Maki looked round to her girlfriend again, who was grinning ear-to-ear. "Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am! But even if we were discovered, and I had to quit, I'm sure you would look after me. I think I'd make a very good housewife, right?"

Maki tinged a little at the suggestion. They had only been together for two months, in which they had little to no time together. Talking about marriage was a little premature, right?

"Oh lighten up Maki. You feel stiff as a board. Did thinking about coming home to the great super-idol Nico-Nii leave you breathless?" Nico grinned mischievously, "Welcome home dear, would you like dinner? Or a bath? Or maybe… Nico-Nii?"

Maki was gradually turning as red as her hair. Not because of how silly the whole thing sounded, but because she realised how nice it would be. Looking away again, she heard Nico chuckle.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you. Geez, it's no fun when you don't have any comebacks." Nico laid her head against Maki's shoulder. "But seriously, don't worry about us getting found out. Most people will just think we're the best of best friends."

"I-if you say so," Maki managed to regain some fraction of her composure.

Nico giggled, then yawned, "Sorry..."

"It's alright, you must be exhausted." Maki smiled, "Do you want to go to bed? I should probably head home anyway."

Nico shook her head, "You can stay..."

"Eh?"

Nico looked anywhere but at Maki, "I mean..."

Maki laughed, "Wow, the super-idol is being super-romantic here."

Nico pouted, glaring at Maki, "You can get out if you're going to be like that."

"Fine, I will," Maki stood, but felt the weight of her girlfriend on her arm.

"You're unfair," Nico tugged her girlfriend back down.

"You're impossible."

"Idiot."

"Says you."

Nico's pout turned into a grin, then she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Us." Nico managed to contain her laughter, "We really do make the best-worst couple."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Maki looked away with an irritated look which failed to fool Nico.

"But anyway… if you want to stay the night..." Nico said, looking at the floor "...I suppose the great Nico-Nii could oblige."

"Just say you want me to," Maki said.

"I-it's not like that!"

"Then I'll go if I'm not wanted."

"Urgh… fine, I want you to stay Maki!"

Maki's breath caught as Nico's words continued tumbling out of her mouth.

"We barely get enough time together as is, so when we have the chance, I want to spend it all with you." Nico looked up from the floor, red eyes looking nervously up at Maki. "Is that okay?"

"Sure..." Maki murmured.

The pair spent the next few minutes in a daze, as Nico found a pair of her largest pyjamas for Maki to wear – a pair which Maki's dazzled brain vaguely registered were still a bit too small for her – then prepared themselves for bed. Soon the pair were under the covers of the double bed, with Nico reaching to switch off her bed-side light.

In the darkness, Maki suddenly realised she was, quite literally, in bed with her girlfriend. She had no idea what she was supposed to do, until she felt Nico cuddling up to her, the idol laying her head on Maki's chest, nuzzling against her gently.

"Warm..." Nico murmured quietly. In the low-light, Maki could just see that Nico's eyes were tight shut, and soon her breathing made it clear that the smaller woman had fallen asleep.

Maki nervously wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, firmly but gently she hoped, and listened to the small sound of Nico's breathing, letting the gentle little sound lull her to sleep.

* * *

" _It took two months for you to have your first date?"_

 _Nico-Nii nods, "I had a lot of concerts and was practising for them, or at publicity events. It was great to be doing all that, but it did take away from my time with Maki-chan."_

 _I ask about how they kept it quiet for a whole three and a half years. Nishikino-san laughs a little at the question, "It was surprisingly easy. Everyone thought we were just best friends, just like Nico said they would. It was totally normal for super idol Nico-Nii to give her best friend a lot of affection."_

* * *

"Come on Maki-chan!" Nico tugged her girlfriend down the street in the direction of the cinema. "It'll be starting soon."

"Calm down Nico, you'll draw attention to us," Maki said quietly as she glanced around, checking nobody was staring.

The pair had both 'disguised' themselves, with Maki wearing a hoodie while Nico had her hair down and wore glasses with fake lenses. Nonetheless, Maki was quite worried about Nico shouting her name and someone noticing, or recognising the idol's voice. The area was sufficiently busy that nobody seemed to notice, but that did not stop Maki from worrying.

Nico pulled them into the cinema, striding over to the ticket desk and asking the guy behind the desk for two tickets.

The young man nodded and started entering the order, when he did a double-take, "Nico-Nii?"

Maki froze, preparing to sputter out some denial, but Nico was far ahead of her. A finger at her lips, Nico pulled a pen and paper out her pockets, then quickly signed the paper. She handed it over with a smile, along with the money for the tickets.

The man stared at the piece of paper, then grinned from ear-to-ear briefly before assuming a professional expression, "Thank you very much Miss." He handed over the tickets, "I hope you enjoy the film."

"Thank you," Nico took the tickets and walked away, pulling a stunned Maki along with her.

"That was… impressive," Maki said, still dazed.

"I've learned to be prepared. The faster that I give them what they want, the less likely there'll be a scene. I got crowded once last month. All I wanted to do was go to the grocery store," Nico smiled wryly. Ever since I've made sure to carry a pen and pad with me, in case of something like this happening."

"I see..."

Maki's frown made Nico chuckle a little, "Getting jealous?"

"No!"

"Good, you don't need to be."

Maki gave no response as the pair walked over to the theatre entrance.

* * *

"You're being quiet."

Maki started slightly at Nico's words. She had been staring out the window of the priavte booth of the restaurant the pair were sat in.

"Still worried about something?"

Maki bit her lip, knowing Nico knew what was bothering her. Her mind had been on their little encounter with the ticket guy all afternoon. "Just… I feel I'm kinda being greedy." Nico smirked, then laughed. "What?"

Nico's smiled refused to fade. "Maki, you're allowed to be greedy with me. We've hardly seen each other the last two months, then some guy we don't even know wants my time when it's meant to be our time." Nico nodded, "You know something?"

"What?"

"I want to be greedy with you too."

"Eh?" Maki flushed slightly.

"I also _want_ to go to a rooftop somewhere and shout to the world about how I have the most amazing girlfriend I can imagine, who gets embarrassed and jealous over me giving a fan an autograph. Gosh you're adorable."

"Nico!"

"You know I'm right."

"I'm not that special..." Maki looked at the table, steadily turning crimson.

"Of course you aren't, Miss talented musician, future doctor. Nothing special Miss clever, beautiful and out of my league."

"I'm not. You're so much more..."

"Maki, I'm saying this so that you are absolutely clear." Nico's tone and stare quieted Maki, who nervously looked into Nico's eyes. "You are more important to me than any number of fans, than my job, than any of that."

"Nico..."

"I love you Maki. Don't you dare forget that for even the smallest moment."

Maki had to catch her breath. It was the first time Nico had said those words, put her feelings out like that. She smiled at her troublesome angel, "I'll always remember that."

Nico had turned a little red herself, "G-good, because you shouldn't expect me to remind you too often." Back to being Nico, not a moment too soon for Maki's heart.

They ate their meal, talking of other things, like Kotori's first clothing line coming out or how Eli and Nozomi were still not an item. Talking and talking about other things, back to their normal selves, the girls managed to quietly leave the embarrassing topics aside for a little while.

Then came the walk back. Neither woman discussed it, but both knew they were going back to Nico's. They walked in the dying light, daring to hold hands, as they wandered back. When they made it inside, they sat themselves down, and Maki turned to Nico.

"I do too, by the way."

"Do what?" Nico asked, confused.

"I love you."

Nico blushed and looked away, "W-well who doesn't love me?" Maki sighed a little, before gently using her hand to turn Nico's face towards her own. "M-Maki?"

"You took me on a good date, so I guess I can kiss you like an adult now," Maki leaned down, "right?"

Their lips met and Nico allowed herself to be pushed back onto the sofa.

* * *

 _I express my surprise that Nishikino-san was jealous of fans. She seems like a very composed woman._

" _I just thought that Nico shouldn't be doing work while it was her day off."_

 _Nico laughs at that and kisses Nishikino-san on the cheek, "She gets super jealous. She even got jealous of Tsubasa when we did some event together."_

" _Speaking of Tsubasa-san, were the two of you aware about her and Kousaka-san?"_

 _Both look at each other and laugh. Nico-Nii finally answers "You certainly could say that..."_

* * *

A/N: Have a chapter of unabashed fluff! Writing these two is way too much fun. I also definitely haven't been binging NicoMaki fics... totally...

I may have found a new OTP... oh dear. But anyways, next time there will be the sowing of seeds of plot. I know, incredible right?

Also, side-note - I'm somewhat surprised by the reception of this thus far. I have been writing these things for year (like, most of a decade... jeez) and I still find it odd sometimes what things are popular. I mean, some things it's obvious, others (like this one) I was unsure which way it would go. Also, I am going to assume it was not coincidence that the same day I published the first chapter of this, a bunch of people went a read (and reviewed) my RWBY fics... so yeah, thanks for providing me with motivation! Believe me, it works.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	3. Question 3

Question 3: Your Friends?

Nico pulled herself out of bed, grumbling to herself. Maki, lying next to her, sighed loudly, "It can't be anything important at this time in the evening."

Nico shook her head as she pulled on her shirt, "If it weren't, the security guys wouldn't let them in." Maki frowned but nodded. Nico swept down for a quick kiss, "I'll sort it out as quick as I can, okay?"

Maki nodded and lay back into the bed, stretching and revealing just enough of herself that Nico almost decided that whoever had shown up at the flat could go hang, but she tore herself away from the bedroom, and headed over to the door, picking up the intercom phone, "Yazawa."

"Nico-chan, it's Tsubasa."

Nico sighed, "Tsubasa, as I recall, you and I both have two days off, correct?"

"Yes..."

"And you know I was intending to spend today and tomorrow with Maki, right?"

"Yes..."

"And you have shown up at nine-thirty in the evening, by yourself, without calling in advance, and you sound like crap." The last statement was certainly true – Tsubasa's voice had been full of nerves and worry.

"What are you getting at Nico?"

"Well either you're here to admit you love me, which is understandable but I'm sorry I have a wonderful girlfriend already..."

"Nico!"

"Or… Honoka." Nico smirked as she heard Tsubasa draw a sharp breath. "Right on the money am I?"

"Please Nico-chan."

Nico sighed, "Okay, fine..." She pressed a button on the intercom and a buzzing sounded. "Come on up."

"Thanks." Nico heard the click of Tsubasa opening the door. Nico replaced the handset and walked back to the bedroom.

"Who was it?" Maki asked.

"Tsubasa. Girl problems."

"I describe Honoka as 'problem girl' more often."

Nico chuckled a little, "Sorry Babe, but she was in a bit of a state, so I kinda said she could come up."

Maki sighed, "I guess I should get decent then."

"Well I have no objections," Nico smirked.

"You'd like me to show off to Tsubasa-san?"

"Maki, she is way too single-target in her sexuality and you are not her type. Just as well, I'd rather not be fighting Tsubasa for my girl as well as top spot in the rankings."

Maki allowed herself a small smile and a chuckle. "Well don't worry, you're number one in _my_ rankings."

"O~h, glad to hear it," Nico smirked. "Oh, just one other thing..."

* * *

"Sorry but Maki will be a few minutes. She's getting dressed."

Tsubasa sighed, "Okay, I get it, you were fucking, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Nico laughed, "Nah, we were taking a break anyway. So about Honoka..."

Tsubasa looked at the floor, "W-well..."

"Let me guess, you took her out for dinner, spent the evening trying to get your feelings across and she was Honoka and didn't catch on."

Tsubasa frowned, "How did you…?"

"Believe me, I took Maki on a few 'totally not dates'. You look just like I did in the mirror when I got home, except less cute and adorable of course."

"Why did I come to you for advice again?"

"Because you have no other options?"

"Erena and Anjou?"

"Both straight, both single, at least to my knowledge."

"Eli and Nozomi?"

"Yeah, the amazing actresses, often called 'the gayest non-couple'. Remind me to tell Eli, for the fifty-third time, to ask Nozomi out already."

"Kotori and Umi?"

"How much does an internation call to Paris cost? Also, even after Umi 'happened' to decide to take a job there after Kotori moved, she still hasn't asked her out."

"Seriously?"

"I know, ridiculous right?"

"Rin and Hanayo?"

"Sure, if you want to ask Honoka out by dressing up as a cat and writing 'Go out with me?' in white rice."

"She did that?"

"Hanayo started eating the rice without reading the message."

"But it worked, right?"

"Do you want to dress up as a cat?"

"If it will get me Honoka."

Nico smirked, "While your conviction is admirable, I doubt it will help much. Cute mental image though, maybe you should do that for a concert sometime."

Tsubasa sighed, "So do you have any actual advice?"

"Well..." Nico looked thoughtful for a moment. "What were you actually saying to her."

"Er… well I told her how much I liked her company, and that we should spend more time together."

Nico sighed, "Anything else?"

"That I liked her."

"Those exact words?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess, she said she really liked you too and you were a great friend?"

Tsubasa looked deflated, "You understand her scarily well."

"It's not too hard," a voice said from the doorway. Maki walked in with a little smile playing on her face. "Honoka always fails to understand what you want her to, unless you spell it out for her."

"Why did I have to fall for the most oblivious girl in the world?"

"Oh come on, I'd say, like, third, after Rin and Hanayo." Maki smirked as she dropped herself down on the sofa next to Nico.

"How long did it take you to realise Nico-chan was after you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I would like it to be noted that she only said she liked me once before I got the message."

"Maki's naivete aside," Nico began, earning a small jab from Maki's elbow, "you really just need to be blunt with Honoka. Tell her you want to date her, don't beat around the bush or anything, just come out and say it."

"That's easy to say but..." Tsubasa looked at her feet, "I just never know what to say, and I don't want to sound like an idiot." Nico smiled, then burst out laughing. Maki covered her own mouth with her hand, suppressing chuckles of her own. "What's so funny?" Tsubasa glared at the laughing couple.

"This is Honoka we're talking about. Do you think she'll care if you say something stupid or trip over your words?" Maki asked.

"N-no, I suppose not."

"So what are you worrying about?"

"I… I..."

"You, you?" Nico asked with a giggle.

"I… I'm scared."

Nico nodded, "Of course you are. If you weren't I'd call you arrogant."

"Pots and kettles?" Maki put in.

"Hey!" Nico glared at her girlfriend, before returning her gaze to Tsubasa, "You know what the most terrifying thing I ever did was?"

"What?"

"Asking Maki out," Nico said with a small smile. "Do you know what the best thing I ever did was?"

"What?"

"Asking Maki out," Nico repeated. "I had to put myself in a position where I couldn't back down to get myself to ask her though."

"It was also super romantic," Maki said, nudging Nico.

"Hey! I did my best."

"That wasn't sarcastic."

"A~w, thanks Maki," Nico leant her head against Maki should, smiling up at her, "sweet of you to say."

"It's just the truth," Maki gently tapped Nico on the nose. "Maybe the truth is just sweet."

"Excuse me, I'm still here. I preferred it when you bickered all the time." The couple looked over at Tsubasa and both grinned.

"I don't know why you are, you know what you need to do now, why aren't you heading over right now?" Nico asked.

"I need to choose the right time… I can't just..." The doorbell rang, interrupting Tsubasa.

"Ah, looks like you won't need to head over to Honoka's," Nico smirked as she stepped and walked over to the door.

"W-what?" Tsubasa stared at the idol heading for the front door, then turned to Maki, "What does she mean?"

"I may have given Honoka a call, to tell her there was something very important we needed to talk to her about. Funnily enough, when I mentioned it was about you, she was very quick to agree."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, mostly because Nico asked me to."

Tsubasa stood and went to the front hall to have words with the black-haired nightmare, only to see her speaking on the handset, "Yup, come straight up Honoka, see you in a minute."

As Nico hung up, Tsubasa strode up to her grabbing her by the collar, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Nico raised an eyebrow, "Helping you, now let go of me."

"I didn't ask you to..."

A hand appeared on Tsubasa's shoulder. "Tsubasa-san, please let Nico go."

Tsubasa looked round at an irritated Maki. Slowly, Tsubasa released her grip on the other girl. Nico darted around behind Maki, peering around her girlfriend like a small child at her mother's skirts.

"I am not happy with this," Tsubasa said.

"Well you will be shortly," Maki replied. "Now go and sit down, we'll send Honoka in."

"And no making out on the couch, that's reserved for Maki and me," Nico put-in.

Tsubasa rolled her eyes, but went through to the living room. A minute later, Honoka knocked and Nico opened the door, directing her through. Once Honoka was inside, Maki closed the door, leaning against the wall of the corridor next to Nico.

"So you think she'll be okay?" Maki asked.

"She had better be. If she isn't, it's all her own fault."

"You think Honoka will say yes?"

"Probably," Nico shrugged, "I can't read her mind, but I would bet on it."

"Yeah, I think the same."

The two quietly waited for a few minutes. They could occasionally hear the other two girls' voices from the other room, but nothing substantial. After waiting about ten minutes and not hearing anything for the last five, Nico started tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they're… I don't know, maybe Tsubasa-san talked around it at first."

"They've been silent for ages now, they must be done." Nico stepped forward and reached for the door handle.

"Nico I wouldn't..." Maki said, suddenly realising why the pair might be quiet.

Nico opened the door and looked in, face contorting in annoyance and eyes widening, "What did I say about making out on the couch?!"

* * *

" _So you knew even before they got together?"_

" _Yes," Nico-Nii nods. "Ever since high school, Tsubasa had shown a lot of interest in Honoka. It later became pretty obvious to us. She admitted it to Nico about half a year before they got together."_

" _I think everyone close to Tsubasa-san knew pretty early on," Nishikino-san explains. "We weren't so sure about Honoka-chan though."_

 _I ask if it is common for idols to secretly be in relationships. Nico-Nii laughs "More common than we let on, not as common as romance manga would have it. I know a couple of other girls who have 'special someones.' Of course, they might not actually be dating, at least not officially, but Nico doubts there are many girls out there who don't have someone in their hearts."_

" _It's our job to spread love and happiness, so if we didn't know about love it would be quite difficult to do our job, don't you think?"_

 _Nishikino-san nods, "I think it's unfortunate that we can't just accept the fact these girls have feelings too. I kinda wish Nico-chan and I could have been public from the beginning."_

 _I ask if they thought Nico-Nii would have lost her popularity if the fact had come out sooner._

" _Probably," Nico-Nii replies. "Especially when I was getting started. I was lucky enough that, even if everyone found out and I couldn't keep being an idol, I have someone I could rely on wile I got back on my feet."_

" _That's part of the reason we decided to go public with our relationship," Nishikino-san explains. "Even if the worst did happen, we'd still be financially secure, at least once I inherit the hospital."_

 _I ask how Nishikino-san's doctor parents took the news that their daughter was dating an idol. I meant it as a joke, but the pair look at each other with exhausted looks._

" _It was… interesting," Nishikino-san begins._

* * *

A/N: So this took a bit longer than the last couple. Mostly because I was busy last weekend and I have a problem with my hands making typing harder (among just about anything else). It's great! Especially when your job involves coding!

But yes, have some things happening. Also, I realise I massively overuse 'but yes' as the start of my second paragraph in author's notes, so sue me (please don't). On another note, I think I have finally run out of NicoMaki to read... well, there are some I haven't read yet, but I am probably going to avoid the oneshot 'M' rated ones... I don't really want to read porn on the train to/from work...

Why am I writing this? I don't even know, whatever, review and all that jazz if you liked it, or if you didn't, you're entitled to that too.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	4. Question 4

Question 4: Your Parents?

"Okay, Maki, I'm not gonna lie, I think I'm gonna freak out here."

"Nico, it's just my parents. You've already met Mama and she likes you."

"Yes, but then we weren't dating, and I hadn't slept with you, and we were both school idols and it wasn't my career and my career didn't matter to your future financial security, and..."

"Nico!" Maki sighed, putting her hands on Nico's shoulders and staring into scarlet eyes. "Calm down. Breath."

Nico's mouth flapped for a few moments more, before she did as bade and took a deep breath. "O-okay… calm." She forced a smile, "Sorry… I just… really don't want to mess this up."

"Good." Maki smiled and patted Nico's head, "I'm sure you won't."

"But… your dad's a famous doctor and I'm an idol, I don't think he'll like me."

"Papa's not like that," Maki said, shaking her head. "He knows I love you and you love me, so I'm sure he'll be okay with you." Maki grinned, "Also, once he has tasted your cooking, I'm sure he'll love you."

The pair were in the kitchen of Nico's flat, where Nico had taken a moment to have a mild panic. Maki's parents were coming for dinner to meet their daughter's girlfriend. In order to have the maximum privacy, even from the Nishikino family staff, they had decided the meeting should be at Nico's flat, and Nico had immediately taken it upon herself to cook the best dish she could manage.

Consequently, an entire Western-style roast dinner was in the process of being made. Maki was not entirely sure when Nico learned to make one, but apparently she had. Maybe if the whole 'idol' thing did not work out Nico could retrain as a chef.

Nico did not look entirely convinced by Maki's attempts to comfort her. To Nico's mind, while Maki no doubt thought her father was a sweet, kind gentleman, who did such things as let his teenage daughter believe in Santa Claus until said daughter had the cunning plan to hide a video camera pointed at the stockings, Nico was personally fairly sure that most fathers, even the kindest ones, would become horrific monsters when faced with the impertinent fools how dared to try to take said daughters away. Nico was aware that she may be exaggerating the worst-case scenario, but having spent much of her life without a father, she was not exactly sure where the line should be drawn.

Maki was still giving Nico a worried look, so Nico smiled up at her, "Well, if Maki's sure, and is willing to get in front of Nico if your father attempts to do away with Nico, then Nico will do her best."

Maki frowned, "You're still terrified aren't you?"

"Wha…? Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't talk in third person when you're being genuine."

Nico bit her lip. Maki really did know her well. "Okay, yeah, I'm really worried, okay? Can you blame me? It's not like you and Mum, you're like, super impressive to show off. Ya know, 'here's my amazing doctor-girlfriend'. I'm not exactly all that to people who aren't into idols."

Maki sighed. She often wondered where Nico's confidence from their teenage years had disappeared to. Perhaps it was never there to begin with. "Look, Nico, you'll be fine, and if Papa were to be mean to you I'd make sure to set him straight about my cute, driven, determined idol girlfriend who always makes people smile. Okay, Nico-Nii?"

Nico glared slightly, "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Maki asked, slightly taken aback.

"That's what fans call me, not my girlfriend. You get permission to call me address me informally and don't take it? I'm deeply insulted." Nico stuck her nose in the air, earning a giggle from Maki.

"Alright, alright, Ni~co-cha~n," Maki responded, drawing out the syllables of Nico's name as much as possible.

Nico huffed, but smiled a little. "Okay, now I'd better get on with this. It has to be an extra-amazing dinner to convince Maki-chan's father that I'm not only the number one idol, but also the number one girlfriend for Maki!"

Maki watched as Nico began flitting around the kitchen, swiftly performing the remaining steps necessary to complete the meal. The idol looked almost as alive as she did on stage, a smile on her lips, humming a tune as she worked. Maki decided not to comment, not wanting to interrupt the view she had of her girlfriend clearly enjoying herself.

Unfortunately for Maki, her view was soon interrupted by the buzzing of the doorbell. Nico froze in place, then her head snapped round, looking in the direction of the front door. Slowly, she put down the pan she had just got out and robotically walked to the front door, picking up the intercom. "Hello, Yazawa residence," she said slowly.

Maki watched as Nico swallowed hard and replied to whatever had been said, "Yes, third floor, number eight sir. See you shortly."

Nico replaced the handset and turned to Maki. "Okay, Maki, I'm not gonna lie, I think I'm gonna freak out again here."

Maki sighed, "Calm down, it'll be fine. Once there here you can go back to cooking for a little bit, I'll look after them while you finish up, okay?" Nico nervously nodded and Maki stepped up to her and hugged the shorter girl. "It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

It was not fine. Nico was going to have to tell Maki not to lie to her to make her feel better. This was why Nico thought she might be developing trust issues.

Maki's mother was being really nice. She had been all smiles when she came in, asking Nico how she was, how her family were doing, giving a bottle of red wine that Nico was sure cost some vast sum of money, and generally being friendly.

Nishikino-sensei, however, was a different matter. He was very curt and quiet. He shook hands with Nico and that was about it. Nico could feel his eyes, behind simple glasses, on her as though judging her from on high. The dark-haired doctor had a hard-to-read expression at all times and Nico could hardly wait to get back to the kitchen and avoid that unreadable gaze.

When she finally made it there, with Maki leading her parents into the living room, Nico set about on the final touches to the meal, trying to put her fear into the back of her mind, at least as much as she could. There was only a little left to do, so she quickly finished and served the meal onto four plates, taking them through to the dining room.

The room rarely saw use, but Nico was glad she had got a place with one. Perhaps she had been a little influenced by the, at the time distant, hope that she would have a higher calibre of company due to Maki. Regardless, it had been a decidedly fortunate choice.

She placed the plates down and quickly grabbed the last few things from the kitchen and placed them in the dining room as well, before drawing a deep breath to ready herself and stepping through to the living room. Opening the door, she caught a brief glimpse of a laughing family. Even the father of the family had a smile on his face as his wife and daughter were absorbed in small fits of giggles.

Nico coughed to announce her presence, drawing the family's attention to her. "Dinner is served."

The four made their way through to the dining room, the Nishikinos taking their seats while Nico opened and poured the wine they had given her. The parents had taken one side of the table while Maki had sat opposite her mother, leaving Nico with the place in front of Maki's father. Still nervous, Nico took her seat and the meal began.

The questions began easily enough, with Maki's mother asking about Nico's work. While not exactly something that would endear her too much, Nico knew the parents were already fully aware of her career, so it was simple matter of telling the truth. Yes she was enjoying it. Naturally it was quite tiring. No, unfortunately she did not have much free time, but she was able to make the most of it with Maki.

The last answer got the very slightest response from Maki's father. Nishikino-sensei cocked an eyebrow for the merest moment, making Nico bite her lip, wondering if she had said something out-of-line. He had said very little throughout the meal, only answering when his wife or daughter spoke directly to him. He had very clearly been taking stock of Nico's answers.

His wife seemed to notice Nico's nervousness, quickly swapping the topic to the food, complimenting the meal. "It's very good, don't you think dear?"

"Indeed. You would make a fine chef, Yazawa-san."

"Th-thank you, but I'm not that good." Normally Nico would have jumped at the praise, but remembered her manners. "I just had a lot of practice when I was younger."

"You cooked for your family?" Maki's father asked.

Nico blinked, surprised that now that he finally asked a question. Quickly recovering herself she answered, "Oh, yes. Mother was often busy at work until late, so I started cooking for us when I was thirteen."

"I see," he nodded. Nico waited for anything further, but nothing came.

More polite questions came from Maki's mother, with Maki doing her best to help Nico when she seemed stumped. Soon enough, the main course was finished and Nico stood to gather the plates.

"Oh, let me Nico-chan," Maki stood. "You've done everything else."

Nico glanced at the opposite side of the table, then back at Maki. "Sure, thank you." She took her seat again as Maki began clearing the table.

"Oh let me help dear," Maki's mother offered.

"I couldn't… you're a guest here Mama."

"As are you."

Maki frowned but allowed her mother to help. The two Nishikino women stepped out of the room, leaving Nico with Maki's father. Nico desperately tried not to fidget as he turned to look at her, but she could not help it.

"Yazawa-san."

"Yes sir?"

"You don't have to worry. I happen to rather like you."

"Eh?" Nico blinked. Was she dreaming. Or maybe this was some cruel joke before he murdered her. Maybe his wife had gone with Maki to ensure she stayed out of the room while he did the deed and cleaned up.

"You are a lot better for Maki than most of the reprobates we call 'young men' these days. I will admit I had my doubts at first, but Maki has been a lot happier since your idol group started, and these past six months she has been especially happy." He took a small sip of his wine before continuing, "I am guessing I have you to thank for that."

"I don't know what to say sir… I don't think I'm all that. Honestly, Maki's been a lot better to me than I think I've been to her. Especially putting up with my… complicated schedule."

He nodded, "I could say the same of my wife. She has always been very supportive, even when I have been virtually absent for weeks on end. But when you are there, you shower her with love, correct?"

"Eh? I.. uh..."

The man smiled, "You don't need to answer that. Maki's smiles when she mentions you tell me enough." He placed his hands on his knees and, to Nico's shock, bowed low over the table. "Please continue to make my daughter happy, Yazawa-san."

Nico stared at the renowned doctor, the man she had been terrified of, bowing to her. Quietly, she placed her own hands on her knees. "Sir, it is my job to make everyone smile, and my privilege to make Maki-chan smile." She bowed low herself, "Thank you for allowing me to take care of Maki, and please allow me to continue to do so."

She stayed there for a few moments, not willing to break her bow, when a squeak of the door and starling noise made her slowly look up. Opposite her, Maki's father was looking round at the door.

"Uh… we aren't interrupting anything are we?" Maki asked from the door. She was carrying the cake Nico had made for dessert, her mother right behind her holding fresh plates.

Nico and Nishikino-sensei turned to look at each other, surprise in both sets of eyes. Then both of them smiles and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? Maki asked, looking bemusedly between her father and girlfriend.

Nico smiled, "You are, Maki darling."

"Oh thanks," Maki replied sarcastically. She placed the cake in the centre of the table, "Good to see you two getting along though.

Nico grinned, "You were right, after all."

Maki raised an eyebrow, before a look of understanding fell across her face. "Of course I was."

Nico nodded, "Of course." She then turned to the other two occupants of the table, "Now, I understand from my dear Maki that you both like chocolate cake..."

* * *

" _I think he was worried about me being ensnared by some gold digger or something. Well, that and Nico-chan's cooking convinced him," Nishikino-san explains._

 _I ask if there were any such gold diggers who ever approached her._

" _No, I don't think so. There were a few boys who asked me out, but I think their motives were better than that." She laughs, "Though I think they might not always have been the most pure of motives."_

 _I ask what she means. She looks at Nico-Nii, who nods before Nishikino-san continues. "Well, there were a few times..."_

* * *

A/N: And I get this out about an hour before I need to go to bed on the day I wanted it done. I am, like, the best at time management.

As you may have gathered, I am trying to get these done once a week as far as possible (with allowance for weekends when I am busy). I seem to be doing all right at it for the moment (prepares to crash and burn shortly).

But yes, another chapter done and dusted. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It is nice to know my random creation is appreciated. Especially this early on in a thing: normally I find earlier chapters (after the first) don't garner much attention, then the later ones get a lot more, but four reviews off last chapter, that's not bad for a chapter three. Well, please continue to shower me with ego-boosts. I promise it might possibly make me work harder, maybe.

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	5. Question 5

Question 5: Will Boys be Boys?

"Hey, Maki-chan, your birthday's coming up right?"

Maki nodded to her classmate as she tidied away her books. "It's the 19th."

"That's only a week and a half away!" the girl, Megumi, exclaimed. "What are you doing for it?"

"Oh, not much."

"Not much? Maki-chan, it's your twentieth birthday. You're going to be an adult. Aren't even slightly excited?" Maki's dark-haired classmate seemed very excited, much more so than Maki could feel about the event.

"It's not that big a deal Megumi-chan."

"It is! You should at least do something."

Maki sighed as she closed her bag and stood from her desk in the lecture hall. Megumi followed her and the pair walked out of the classroom. Their classes were finished for the day, so they started walking to the entry hall of the university medical building.

"Come on Maki-chan, we should have a party or something."

"A party? Really, who would I invite?" Maki asked.

"Me, and there are a few other people here you get on with right? And you have your friends from high school, your school idol group, right?"

"They're all busy with their own lives… two of them aren't even in the country."

"Well them aside, if the others are too busy for Maki-chan, then they're a lot colder than you made them sound."

"Hey! They aren't cold, but they are busy. Especially the actresses and idol, you know."

"Okay, okay, I take your point. But still, you need to do something, I'm sure at least some of them would be able to make it, and there'd be me, and you could ask the guys. It would be enough, right?"

"I guess… I'll think about it," Maki allowed.

"You had better!"

"Where would we even go though? My flat isn't all that big."

"Your parents' house? I still don't get why you moved out, you only live a half hour walk from home."

Maki sighed, not expecting Megumi to understand. "I suppose… I could ask at least."

"Yay! Then I can try some of that great cooking from your family chef, right?"

"Is that what you're after Megumi?"

"No, I'm after you having a good time. The banquet will just be a side benefit."

"Right, right."

The girls had reached the front entrance by this point, stepping outside amidst dozens of other students. As they stepped outside, Megumi waved to a couple of other students – a pair of boys the girls shared some classes with. "Takumi! Aizawa-san!" The two boys turned at the call of the excitable girl, Takumi waving back while Aizawa just nodded his acknowledgement.

Megumi hurried up to the boys, with Maki lagging a little behind. "Hey guys, you busy on the 19th?" Megumi asked before anyone else could get a word in.

"I don't think so," Haku Takumi, a pale young man with black hair and glasses, answered.

"No, why?" Aizawa Ryouta, a brunet with slightly tan skin, asked back.

"It's Maki-chan's birthday, and we need to have a party for her!"

"Megumi! I haven't even agreed to this yet!" Maki sighed loudly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, Nishikino-san, if you do decide to hold a party, I would be very happy to join you if you would like," Takumi said. He then turned to Megumi, "But really Megumi-chan, you can't go around deciding things for yourself like that."

Maki laughed as Megumi argued at Takumi, who calmly deflected her annoyance. However, Maki could not shake the feeling that Aizawa's gaze was not fixed on the other two's argument.

* * *

"A party huh? It sounds like a good idea, but I'm surprised you would want one," Nico commented as she cooked dinner for herself and Maki.

Maki, leaning against the counter opposite smirked, "A friend persuaded me, as I _am_ going to be becoming an adult."

"O~h? But Nico-Nii made Maki a woman several months ago," Nico replied with a sly grin on her face.

"Really? You're going there?"

"Yes, I am. But anyway, I made sure I have a few days off for your birthday, so how about we have ourselves a little after-party the following day. I need to take you out somewhere with nice wine to celebrate, right?" Nico looked round at Maki, "That sound good to you?"

"It sounds perfect," Maki smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. Nico needs to treat her super awesome girlfriend on these important occasions, right?"

Maki laughed before returning to the main topic, "I asked my parents, and they're okay with us having the party there."

"Cool. So who's gonna be there?"

"Well, I'll invite all of Muse, though Umi and Kotori are obviously unlikely to make it."

"What's a flight from Paris to Tokyo between friends?"

"Very expensive."

"Okay, point."

"But yes, I was also going to invite A-Rise and a few of the guys from university."

Nico nodded thoughtfully, "Quite the star-studded cast. You'd better ask your security guys to be on high-alert that night."

Maki sighed, "Can't we just have a gathering of friends without media attention?"

"When two of those friends are famous actresses and four of them are popular idols? You might be asking a bit much," Nico said with a laugh.

"Man, I'm glad I only have to deal with it sometimes. How do you cope?"

"Disguises, misdirection and cuddling with a cute girlfriend," Nico answered with a straight face.

"Well, at least I can help with one of those I suppose," Maki replied with a grin.

"Down girl, after dinner," Nico replied with her trademark smirk, turning back to the meal. "I'm guessing your university friends don't know about us?"

"Megumi is aware of my preferences."

"You mean she knows you're gay."

"Indeed..."

"How did that come out?"

"She was talking about boys and I eventually had to give a reason I really didn't have an opinion."

Nico laughed, "She sounds pushy. Is she the one who persuaded you to have this party in the first place."

"How'd you know?"

"Eh, good guess is all. So she knows you like the ladies, but not about us."

Maki shrugged, "I think she might have an idea, but hasn't ever said anything. Neither of the others have any idea."

"I see…" Nico nodded, "I'll have to keep my affections in check then."

"What happened to 'everyone will think we're just best friends'."

"I mean I'll have to restrain myself from kissing your stupid face."

"Well, I can help you relieve those desires in advance if you like."

Nico turned again to look at Maki, her grin wide, "Down girl, _after_ dinner."

* * *

"Happy birthday Maki!"

Maki smiled at Eli and Nozomi from inside the doorway, stepping aside to allow the two women entry. A glance outside showed her camera flashes and dozens of paparazzi being held back by several security personnel. Maki would have to remember to thank all of the security team and perhaps ask Papa to give them a little extra in that month's pay.

"I'm glad you could both make it."

Eli nodded, "Our latest film wrapped up last week."

"Is that the crime thriller?"

"Yes, you still interested?"

"Yeah, it sounds good."

Eli grinned, "I'm glad..." she held out an envelope. "I hope you and your plus one can do the 17th of next month."

Maki stared at the envelope, "Are those?"

"Two tickets to the premier."

"I couldn't..."

"It's your birthday present, so yes you can," Nozomi interjected for the first time in the conversation.

"Well… in that case, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Eli said. "So is everyone else here already?"

"Yes. Kotori and Umi called earlier too." The three walked towards the main room as they spoke.

"How are they?"

"Doing well. They are looking for somewhere to move in together."

Eli raised an eyebrow, "That's rather fast. They've only been together a couple of months, right?"

"Maybe they've decided to make up for lost time." Maki smirked, waiting until Nozomi was distracted by an excited Rin, before quietly saying to Eli "Maybe someone should learn from their example."

Eli turn a light red, "I will take it into consideration..."

Maki laughed at her embarrassed senior. "It's all right, take your time if you need to, just don't go putting it off for no good reason."

Eli sighed and nodded, before stepping over to greet the other girls. Maki smiled at her excited friends.

"Having fun?"

Maki turned to see Nico, dressed in a plain red dress. She allegedly did 'not want to show up miss birthday-girl', so had dressed in something less exciting than normal.

"Yes, thank you," Maki replied with a grin.

"You're wearing the dress? I'm glad."

Maki nodded, blushing a little. The dress she was wearing was an elaborate blue gown with golden thread trim, making swirling flower patterns which ran down the sides and along the rim of the skirt and neckline. It had been Nico's present to her.

"You look just as beautiful as I thought in it… no, more beautiful," Nico said with a bright grin.

"Th-thank you."

"Just the truth honey, just the truth," Nico answered quietly. "I have to say, the blue does go with the red beautifully."

"You mean my hair?"

"No, your cheeks."

"Idiot."

"Only for you." Nico grinned, "Don't worry, I'll save my detailed thoughts for when we're alone." Nico glanced past Maki, "Oh, you need to introduce me Maki, your university friends are coming over."

Maki turned to where Nico was looking, hastily composing herself, as Megumi led the trio over to Maki and Nico. "Maki-chan!"

It was a little later that Maki found herself sitting in the kitchen by herself, taking a break. Great as it was to have her friends all there for her birthday, it was not half tiring. That and Nico had been acting strangely since she introduced her to the guys from university.

Nico had kept giving Aizawa black looks all evening. Maki was not sure why.

Okay, she was not that dense, she knew why. Aizawa had been looking at Maki too much for Nico's liking. Not that Maki could blame Nico, it was too much for Maki's liking as well. If only he would…

"Something wrong Nishikino?"

Maki looked around. Speak of the devil, Aizawa stood in the doorway. "Oh, nothing, just taking a breather."

"Being social can be pretty tiring." He sat down next to her, a little too close for her liking. "You sure you're okay?"

It did not feel like he really cared. Maki was not sure why. He was a perfectly nice guy, but…

"Something is wrong isn't it? You want me to get one of the girls?"

"Can you stop it with this… thing you're doing, please?"

Maki was not even sure why she said that, but she swallowed her worry and looked straight at him, her stern gaze telling him everything he needed to know.

"So you figured me out? Okay, I'll be straight with you Maki-san, I like you, so would..."

"No."

He blinked, "Sorry?

"No I won't go out with you," Maki replied.

He still looked like he did not get it, "What?"

"I said..."

"Why?"

It was Maki's turn to be confused, "'Why'?"

"Why not?"

"I… I… have someone else I like."

"You dating them?"

"That's…" she could not very well tell him.

"If not, just gimme a chance, come on!"

He placed a hand on hers and she started shivering. She had to turn him down, but how would he get the message like this?

"Come on! You know you..."

The door to the kitchen opened and Nico glared in. Confidently, she strode over to the pair, removed the stunned boy's hands from Maki's before turning to Maki and planting a full-on kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She then turned to Aizawa, "You tell anyone about this and I will ruin you. Don't think I can't, I have several influential friends out there," she indicated the other room, "and don't think I wouldn't, because believe me, when it comes to protecting Maki, I am _very, very_ serious."

Maki thought she had never seen someone exit a room so swiftly in her life.

"N-Nico..."

"You're stunning, gorgeous, sexy, amazing and more beautiful than anything I could possibly imagine," Nico said, cutting Maki off. "That's my review. Meanwhile, I am incredibly star-struck, jealous and vindictive."

"Ten out of Ten, would be saved from a slightly creepy boy by again." Maki leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nico's gently. "That's my review."

"O~h… glad to hear it." Nico pulled Maki up gently. "Come on now, you need to enjoy the party.

* * *

A/N: This was hard to write, and not for good reasons. This is one of those chapters that I think in retrospect was unnecessary, but having gone a week without an update, I felt I needed to add something. I dunno... it's not particularly inspiring in my opinion.

Ah well, I suppose I need to buck up and get to the meat of this story soon and this is about as good a point as any. No comment from our interviewer here, as I may decide to slip one extra chapter in next time... we shall see.

Shout-outs to PagetDaPanda for this being sort-of a request from them if you squint... I was going to do something like this anyway, but ya know...

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.


	6. Question 6

Question 6: What Made you Decide?

 _Nishikino-san only has about half an hour left, so I ask about the main event of last night and what brought it about._

" _Well it all started about a month ago, with Tsubasa and Honoka," Nico explains. "Everyone knows the public version of what happened, but, well… it's even messier than that._

 _I ask how so, and Nishikino-san answers, "Well, the reveal was not meant to happen the way it did..."_

* * *

"Nico, it can't be that important at this time of night..."

Recalling a similar event three years prior, Nico laughed at her girlfriend, who was sprawled on the bed, the covers having the enviable duty of trying to cover her. However, in three years, Nico had learned the art of self-control and would not be tempted. Well she would be tempted, but would not allow said temptation to control her.

"Come on darling, you know the drill. Though if it's Eli begging us for advice because she did something to upset Nozomi again, or vice versa, I might just tell them to shove off."

Maki giggled, sitting up and allowing the covers to fall away, giving Nico a fine view. "Is there nothing I could do to persuade you to come back to bed honey?"

"Be a good girl and let me answer the door, that might do the trick," Nico leaned down and kissed Maki briefly, before pulling on her clothing and heading to the front door.

"Yazawa."

" _Nico… it's Tsubasa and Honoka's with me… we have a huge problem."_

Nico raised an eyebrow, "O-kay… come on up then."

"Thanks."

Nico sighed and hung up, then shouted towards the bedroom, "Tsubasa and Honoka are coming up!"

"What did Honoka do this time?" Maki called back.

"Don't know, but it's a 'huge problem' they've got apparently."

Maki stepped out or the bedroom door, buttoning up her somewhat creased shirt. "I see… sounds serious."

Nico nodded, "Well, I guess we'll find out in a minute."

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Maki asked the two visitors.

The four women were sat in the living room, Nico and Maki in armchairs while Honoka and Tsubasa had taken the sofa, both looking worried and tired.

Honoka glanced at Tsubasa, then took an envelope out of a pocket. "I received this earlier… it was posted through my flat's letterbox, without a stamp or anything."

Nico took the envelope and opened it, revealing a letter and a small collection of photos. Her eyes widened at the photos – they were pictures of Honoka and Tsubasa in Honoka's flat, apparently taken from the building opposite through the window. In spite of the distance they must have been taken at, they were quite clear enough to identify the two women, who were in various stages of intimacy. There was nothing explicit, but a few of the images showed the women kissing and cuddling.

Nico unfolded the letter. She stared at it for a moment for a few moments before reading aloud:

 _Kousaka-san_

 _If you do not wish for the enclosed photographs to be made public, you will transfer ¥100,000 worth to the following Bit-coin wallet. You will continue to do so every month and you will not go to the police. If you do this, then I promise the pictures will not be released._

 _You have one week to make your initial payment._

Nico looked up at the assembled group, "I agree with your assessment: huge problem."

"What's a Bit-coin?" Maki asked.

"Virtual currency, hard to trace," Tsubasa explained. "I had to look it up, but it sounds like whoever did this thought it through."

"If they gave bank details, it would be easy for the police to catch them," Maki nodded. "So you want our thoughts on what to do?"

"Yes," Honoka nodded. "If our relationship came out, it could badly hurt Tsubasa's career."

Nico had been quiet since she had finished reading the letter. "Well as I see it, you have three options."

"Which are?" Tsubasa asked.

"First, do nothing, the pictures hit the press, you hope it blows over by itself."

"Not exactly a plan," Maki muttered.

Nico nodded, "Second, you can pay this guy off, but 100,000 a month… well I don't need to say that's a lot, even assuming he doesn't start upping the amount."

"Third, you can admit it to your fans first. You're popular Tsubasa, you can potentially survive the hit, maybe even work it to your advantage. But if they hear the news from somebody else it will only make it harder."

Tsubasa nodded, "I see what you're saying..."

Honoka looked nervously at Tsubasa, "But it's a massive risk..."

"And keeping quiet isn't? If this guy tells people, it's over anyway. If I am going down, I'd rather do it myself. Besides, I'm sure my fans aren't the sort of people who would hate me for loving such an adorable girl. Plenty of them ship us anyway."

Honoka looked at the floor, a look in her eyes that Maki recognised from many staring contests with the mirror. "I just don't want you to lose it all because of me."

"Honoka… sweetheart..." Tsubasa cupped Honoka's cheeks, bringing their gazes together. She then glanced at the other two, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

"We'll be in the kitchen. Just remember the couch rule this time!" Nico swiftly stood and left, with Maki trailing behind. The leaned against the counter, stood next to each other.

"You've thought about that a lot, haven't you?" Maki asked, breaking the small silence which had descended

"If it ever happened to us… yeah, I was often worried. We've been lucky so far, but..." Nico sighed, "I guess their luck ran out."

"What do you think the public reaction will be?"

"I can only guess. A lot of girls have lost their careers to this sort of thing. Tsubasa never made 'purity' a big part of her identity, but..."

"There's still an expectation."

Nico nodded, "As she said, there are a decent number of her fans who have been saying she and Honoka are made for each other. There have also been a large number who have made it their mission to shoot down those suggestions."

"What have they said about us?"

Nico chuckled, "Much the same. Some think we'd be a perfect couple, others think I'm some perfect angel who would only be sullied by the fiendish Maki."

"So they have it the wrong way round."

"Hey, I did not corrupt you!"

Maki raised an eyebrow, "I think you'll find you did."

"Not like that! Besides, as I recall, you weren't exactly unhappy to be defiled." The pair laughed and Nico leaned against Maki.

"When are we going to go public?"

Maki's question hung in the air, with Nico taking her time before answering.

"Well I suppose we can see how it goes for them first, then decide. But I think… soon."

Maki stared down at Nico, who was looking at the floor. "Are you sure?"

Nico nodded slowly. "I don't want to keep hiding it any longer. I want to be able to tell people I'm dating you, that I love you." Crimson eyes nervously glanced up and met purple. "Am I being selfish?"

Maki leaned down and gently kissed her. "You're allowed to be."

"I want to keep my career, but I also want to let the world know I have the best girlfriend in the world."

Maki hugged Nico. "Well you don't have the best girlfriend in the world. 'Cause you can't date yourself."

"Stop teasing me," Nico giggled in spite of trying to mock up anger.

"When you stop being so cute."

Nico grinned, "Idols don't ever stop being cute you know." Maki tightened her hug on Nico. "Maki?"

"What if you can't..."

Nico wrapped her own small arms around Maki, her eyes, hidden from her girlfriend, betraying her fear. "Then I'll be the best housewife you'll ever have."

"Of course you will be, I'd never want another."

The pair's arms released each other and they stepped back, looking carefully at each other, two pairs of eyes, fully of fear, worry, resolution, determination and love.

They heard footsteps and turned as Honoka and Tsubasa approached. They saw similar fiery emotions in their friends' eyes.

"We've agreed on our choice," Honoka said.

* * *

" _...A-RISE's latest concert will be taking place the day after tomorrow. We've seen incredible boosts to their popularity since they teamed up with former rival Muse's members Nico-Nii and Kousaka Honoka for several collaborative pieces. But this concert will not have either of their collaborators joining them, will this hurt them?"_

" _Well, one can hardly say that the fervour is down a little, but the concert is still sold-out. Their next tour, however, may fall below original expectations if neither Nico-Nii nor Kousaka-san join them. Then again, A-RISE has repeatedly shown they are made of strong stuff. They constantly battle for the top unit after all."_

" _True, true."_

" _While allying with Nico-Nii undoubtedly brought them in some extra fans, they are strong on their own and need to maintain that strength."_

" _What about the rumour-mill though? There have been a lot of things said about Tsubasa-san's relationship with Kousaka-san. If they turned out to be true, who knows what could happen?"_

" _Even assuming they aren't true, the damage being done could be what ends up driving A-RISE from the top. Though they seem to be handling it well – denying it will always just fuel peoples' thoughts."_

" _Yes, that's very..."_

Maki cut off the power in her car and the radio silenced. She sighed, then lowered her sunglasses. She wore a hoodie, with hood raised to conceal her hair along with baggy clothing to disguise herself. Glancing around, she saw nobody watching her and she stepped out of the car.

She had driven a fair way from her flat, and now proceeded to wander along the streets of this distant part of Tokyo. She stepped into some side-alleys, weaving through backstreets until she was sure nobody was following her, then guided herself with her phone-map to the police station.

She stepped inside and up to the officer on duty. The officer raised an eyebrow at her appearance, until she removed her sunglasses.

"Hello, I'd like to report an incident," she said, her right hand gently stroking the plastic wallet in her jacket pocket which contained the blackmail letter.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Nico asked shortly after stepping into her flat.

"Fine, I handed the letter to the police, answered some questions and explained the situation. They've said they won't question Tsubasa and Honoka until after the concert."

"Great! Nico smiled brightly. You definitely weren't followed?"

"As sure as can be."

"Well, in that case, I guess it's time I set about making you a super-yummy dinner as a reward!"

Nico gave Maki a quick peck on the cheek, then hurried out of the living room and into the kitchen. Maki smiled softly, gently touching her cheek where Nico's lips had touched, amazed at the effect her lover still had on her after three years.

After recomposing herself, she pulled out her phone and checked a few things – her email, social media – flicking through the various different…

An alert came up on her phone and she glanced at the title.

'You were warned.'

Slowly, she tapped it, and a Twitter post opened. Attached were a series of images, with Honoka, Tsubasa and herself tagged.

Nico stepped in a few moments later. "It's ready!" When Maki gave no response, Nico stepped over, worried, "Maki?"

"They found out..."

Ruby eyes widened, "What?"

Nico showed her the phone, on which the pictures of Tsubasa and Honoka were displayed for all the world to see.

"Shit."

* * *

 _I pointed out that a lot of people had been curious why Nishikino-san had been tagged in several of the postings of the images._

" _It turned out later that the culprits were a photographer, who was trying to get 'interesting' shots, and a police officer. The officer checked the new cases and spotted one reported by me," Nishikino-san explains. "They were prepared… though when the police noticed an officer from a different branch had looked at the details of the case, they came calling quickly."_

" _They both pleaded guilty," Nico-Nii put-in. "They didn't get nearly enough time though, I don't think."_

 _I ask what they thought of the resulting fall-out. They both grimace._

" _It was horrible to watch," Nishikino-san says. "The concert was full of jeering and anger. It was… terrifying."_

" _A-RISE has survived, but it's been cruel to see."_

 _I ask why, even after that, the two decided to go ahead with their own reveal._

" _Because we had to," Nico-Nii replies._

* * *

A/N: So, here is a thing. Just barely in time... I am the best at meeting deadlines!

Plot, of a sort. In so far as there is a plot and this is not just an excuse for fluff... But yes, I have little else to say, I hope you enjoyed...

'Til Eternity Ends

E.D.

Edit: So apparently, FF does not like me using the word 'Bit-coin' without the hyphen... this is almost as weird as the time I discovered that if you use a word that is too long, the editor cuts it down (it was a Final Fantasy joke about stupidly long spell names).


	7. Question 7

Question 7: Your Confession?

Nico chucked a magazine onto the table in her hotel room, scowling. It landed atop a pile of others, each with similar headlines. The tabloids had been having a field day every day for he last week. Nico was on tour so she was a little distant from the details, but that did not help much. Reporters still asked her about her friends every chance they got and she sick of answering 'no comment' and then hearing about how she was trying to cover for them.

Tsubasa and Honoka had more or less gone into hiding. Honoka's sweet shop was closed for the moment, with countless reporters having tried to get to her the day after the news broke. She had holed herself up at Eli and Nozomi's, while Tsubasa was more-or-less living at her company's offices.

The crooks had been caught, but the ones on trial at the moment were the victims. It was a cruel irony to Nico. Even Maki had needed to hide herself, staying at her parents' house with security turned up. She was having to be driven to university with a few bodyguards to ensure she got in without being hounded by reporters.

Nico sighed and picked up another magazine. She was vaguely looking for something. Skimming through, she decided this was not the right one and chucked it on the pile. She picked up the next one, aggravation growing until she read a few lines and raised an eyebrow. This article was much more factual, much less judgemental and far more critical of the criminals than the others had been…

" _...have been unable to reach Tsubasa-san and Kousaka-san for comment, although their announcement during the concert shows they are indeed in a relationship. However, to be outed in such a way is unjust to them both. The general focus has been on them and not on the two culprits, who are due to appear in court for the initial hearing and pleas on Tuesday. We at Idol Today have secured a seat to watch the hearing and will report the results. We hope appropriate justice will be served..."_

Nico nodded, then grabbed her phone, tapping a few buttons and putting it to her ear. "Hey, Manager-san, Nico-Nii here. I was wondering if we have any request for interviews from 'Idol Today' magazine. We do? Great, can you schedule one for the 23rd… yeah, right after the tour, in the morning. Maki-chan will be joining me. Yes, I already suggested it to her, she was fine with it. Cool! Oh, can you get it so that we're talking to..." Nico checked the name on the article "...Nakano Shujin-San? Reason? Oh I just like what he's written before. Uh-huh… yeah, okay, thanks a bunch!"

* * *

 _I was quite surprised, "So that's why you set up the interview?"_

 _Nico-Nii nods, "There was no contest, you were going to give a much fairer article than the others. 'Idol Today' has a pretty good rep among us idols."_

 _Nishikino-san explains "We wanted to ensure that we could explain to somebody who would give us a fair chance, before anyone started firing nonsense about."_

" _Well, it's a bit late for that," Nico-Nii laughs. "But we're hoping to head things off quickly."_

" _So it was all planned out?" I ask._

 _Nico-Nii glances at her hands, "Well… most of it..."_

* * *

"We're all set then?" Maki asked as Nico adjusted her outfit.

Nico smiled, "Yup, right before the encore we'll give our piece."

The two were in Nico's dressing room, with the concert due to start in about ten minutes. Nico was all dressed up for the first act. Her twin-tails were braided, with fake roses attached to the top, the 'stems' weaved through the braids. Her outfit was a black-and-red-striped one-piece sleeveless dress, the stripes running downwards. She wore fingerless gloves, each half black and half red. Even her shoes were black with red laces.

"You ready for this?" Nico asked.

Maki nodded slowly, "Definitely."

Nico nodded back, "Good good. I'd hate it if you chickened out part-way through, or something like that."

"Aren't you just worried you'll get scared?"

"H-hardly!" Nico pouted, folding her arms. "Nico would never be nervous about something as simple as this!"

"You're in third person again."

"Eh? Ah… oh..." Nico sighed and looked at the floor, "Okay, yeah… I'm nervous."

"If you weren't I'd think you were mad."

Nico grinned, "Only mad about you darling."

Maki flushed a little, "Seriously? Now's not the time."

"It's always the time to let you know how much I love you Maki."

Maki was well and truly red after that. "I-idiot," she stammered out.

Nico had also tinged a little pink, but found the courage to step forward and kiss Maki softly. When she drew back, she took Maki's hand gently, "The next time I kiss your stupid face, we'll be out about it."

"No, that's a lie."

"Eh?" Nico looked worried for a moment, before Maki swooped down and pulled Nico into another kiss.

"I love you Nico," Maki whispered.

"Idiot… I love you too..." Nico returned quietly.

"You remind me of that more often than you said you would."

"Shut it!"

A knock sounded on the door, followed by a voice, "Yazawa-san, you're on in five!"

"Sure thing!" Nico quickly straightened her clothes again and grinned at Maki. "Don't miss me too much!"

"Knock 'em dead."

"Careful, or we'll both get arrested for murder. My cuteness is deadly, and so many people will be heartbroken this evening."

"As long as we share a cell, I don't mind."

Nico grinned, "Well, see ya on stage."

Maki nodded. When Nico stepped out, Maki took a deep breath. She had a little time until she was due on. There was no intermission today, just an hour and a half straight of music, with Maki on for the last half hour. One hour for her to mentally prepare herself for the announcement and for… her other business tonight.

* * *

"Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Nico was swiftly towelling herself down, breathing deeply to prepare herself. She turned to Maki, and the pair nodded, before stepping out onto the stage once more. The crowd roared once more, then quieted after the two women reached the microphone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming today! It makes me feel super-duper-Nico-Nii!"

Maki held back a chuckle. Nico really never changed.

"Now… before we give you one more song, there's something Maki-chan and I would like to talk about. It's to do with our friends, Tsubasa-chan and Honoka-chan."

Maki glanced over the audience, hearing countless murmurs at the mention of the two women. The whispers were inaudible to the women on the stage but together rose loudly.

"They've been treated quite cruelly, I think." Nico cut through the noise, all attention back on her. "I wanted to help them but… well… I couldn't stop things from going wrong."

Maki knew just how upset Nico really was, and her words barely managed to convey the full weight of that.

"But I want to show the world that they aren't the problem. That idols who love aren't the problem. Every idol needs to know what love is, so that we can spread it to the world. Without love, how could we do that. So please listen to my confession, to my love."

The murmurs rose once more, until Nico's voice cut through them all again.

"I love Nishikino Maki! I've been dating her for three years. I love her absolutely and I don't care who knows it!" Nico shouted into the microphone, throwing everything she had into those words.

She took few deep breaths then shouted into the microphone once more, "I LOVE MAKI-CHAN!"

Maki smiled. Nico was so simple sometimes, yet so wonderful. Gently, she took Nico's shoulders and turned the idol to face her.

"Nico… I love you too, you know that though. So let me make it even more clear." Maki sunk to one knees as Nico's red eyes widened.

Nico never heard Maki's words as she reached into her suit jacket and took out a small box. The excited cries of the audience made that impossible. But as the little blue box opened up to reveal a silver ring, set with a single ruby, Nico was in no doubt as to the words Maki spoke.

Maki seemed to realise that Nico had not heard her, and as the roar of the crowd died down, she spoke again.

"Nico, will you marry me?"

Nico felt tears run down her cheeks. She was not sure when the tears of joy had started flowing, but they were going full force. Slowly, she took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, smiling more brightly than she had ever done before. "Of course I will."

In all her idol career, Nico had never sung a song nor danced less well than she did after that. She could not help it, her nerves had gone crazy, she could barely concentrate as the pair performed 'My Muse' together. She could only focus on the silver glint that, every so often, would catch the light and remind her of what she had just gained.

* * *

" _Of course, I didn't expect Maki to go down on one knee… but it was one of the most wonderful surprises I've ever had," Nico-Nii leant against Nishikino-san, holding up her hand so that the ring was on display._

 _I ask if they know when they will get married and they both shake their heads._

" _We haven't had time to think about it yet," Nico-Nii replies. "But I think fairly soon… we'll have to wait and see."_

 _We only have a few minutes left, so I ask one last question. "Are you glad you went through with it?"_

" _Definitely," Nico-Nii instantly replies. "It's one of those things that we put off for a while, but you kinda end up worrying too much about it, about getting 'exposed' in some horrible manner."_

" _I agree," Nishikino-san continues. "Now that it's over and done with and we no longer have to worry about it, it feels like a great weight has been lifted. I'm so glad that we can be public now, and we don't have to spend our time looking over our shoulders."_

" _Mostly, I'm just glad that everyone can accept I love Maki-chan now," Nico-Nii finishes._

 _Reported by Nakano Shujin._

 _ **Reprint note** : Following the original release of this article two weeks ago, we would like to note that Nakano-san has received an invitation to cover the wedding of Nishikino-san and Nico-Nii. Due to their request, we cannot reveal the exact date, but will be publishing the article as soon as possible after the event._

* * *

A/N: As ever, I am the best at timing things. I blame Danganronpa V3 having come out on Friday...

This is not quite done yet, though I think we're only looking at one or maybe two more chapters... depends on my final thoughts. I have a holiday this week, so maybe I'll even get it done faster... who knows?

But anyway, hope you enjoyed...

Eternity is over, but the Day has yet to end.

E.D.


	8. Final Question

Final Question: Your love? Your lives?

"Hello everyone and welcome to Nakano's View with me, Nakano Shujin."

In the television studio where the show was being shot, the crowd loudly cheered. Nakano waited until there was quiet before continuing. "Tonight, we have a pair who should be familiar to everyone here. A former super-idol and her doctor wife who made waves as part of the school idol group μ's together, followed by an explosion onto the scene together and a memorable reveal of their relationship. These two are a great pair and good friends of mine, so please give a warm welcome to Yazawa Nico-san and Nishikino Maki-sensei."

The two women walked onto the stage amid thunderous applause. Nico waved to the audience while her wife simple smiled as the pair took their seat opposite the show's host.

"It's great to have you two on the show, thank you for coming."

"We're glad to be here Nakano-san," Nico replied, smiling at the audience.

"Thank you for having us," Maki bowed slightly.

"So, the two of you have been keeping busy. Yazawa-san, you recently appeared in _'The Hidden Child',_ how did that happen?"

"Ah, well Eli… Ayase recommended me actually. Apparently when the character was described to her she immediately thought of me."

"And how was your first time acting?"

"Difficult, but it was really fun to act with Eli and Nozomi, so I certainly enjoyed it overall."

"Another thing to add to the resume, it must be great to try these new things."

"Yup, ever since I stopped being a full-time idol, I've been trying to do a bit of everything."

"And Nishikino-sensei, I understand you've been helping with some of your friends' films as well."

Maki twirled her hair slightly, nodding. "They asked for some professional input on some of the medical scenes. It wasn't anything major."

"I see, though from what Ayase-san has had to say, you have been a great help to some of their projects."

Maki flushed slightly and Nico grinned brightly.

"So Yazawa-san, how have you been finding your transition? It's been about two years now since you moved on from being a 'full-on' idol."

"Yup, it's mostly been a lot calmer. I spend less time going up and down the country. Whenever I do a concert it's great to see all my fans still willing to come and listen to me."

Maki laughed a little, "I've been happy to have my wife around a little more ever since."

Nico put a hand to her mouth, as though to hide her words from Maki, "She's a little possessive." The audience laughed appropriately. "But seriously, I think I stopped at a good time. Ya know what some people say about stopping while you're on a high? I think I managed that. I still think about how much fun it was and am happy to do a bit of it again, every now and then. But now I get to do other things, like the movie, or classical singing. Though I remember one time I did a classical concert and the conductor commented that the audience was an awful lot younger than normal." Another laugh sounded from the audience.

"So you've been enjoying your new life overall?"

"Definitely."

"Now, speaking of new things, I hear you two adopted recently."

Nico nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, two wonderful siblings, Yuuji-kun and Rena-chan. Rena is so cute! And Yuuji is a cool older brother. They are the best we could imagine!"

Maki laughed at her wife's excitement. "We thought that, as we'd been married for nearly ten years, it was about time. They really are are a sweet pair."

"How old are they?"

"Yuuji is twelve and Rena is eight," Maki replied.

"And did you say they were blood siblings?"

"Yes," Maki nodded. "When we showed an interest in Rena, she shook her head and said she wouldn't go anywhere without her big brother."

"She's really wonderful, she started calling us 'Mama' and 'Mother' really quickly!" Nico grinned brightly."

"How do they find it, being adopted by celebrities?"

"Their school friends find it cool I think," Maki said, chuckling. "And they know the value of things, having been brought up with relatively little."

"It's obviously tough to keep them away from reporters at times. Right after we adopted them, they were hounded a bit, but their teachers were great about it and we managed to keep them out of it for the most part," Nico explained. "We don't want them to have to deal with all of that just because of us."

"I see, well I promise I won't be trying to interview them any time soon. Now, we don't have too much time left, so is there anything else you would like to say?"

Nico nodded and turned to the nearest camera. "Everyone, thank you so much for your support. I know I say it a lot, but as a lesbian idol in a long-term relationship, it always meant so much to see how much people were willing to support us. Even now, when I'm no longer there all the time, I'm really glad how many people give us their best wishes. So once again, everyone thank you!"

The audience cheered. "And with that… ladies, I think you have a little something for us..."

The pair nodded and stood, stepping over to a rather conspicuous screen, which slid aside to reveal a grand piano. Amid the cheers, Maki took her seat and glanced out over the audience. In the front row, she saw Honoka and Tsubasa with two children, a girl and boy, sat next to them. The children waved at their mother on stage, who smiled brightly back.

Maki then looked up at Nico, as the audience quieted in anticipation.

"Shall we give 'em what they want?" Nico asked, her smile broadening.

"Let's go," Maki replied as she turned to the piano and began the slow key presses of the song.

 _"Beauty at your fingertips."_

Maki let her fingers flow over the keys, her eyes flicking briefly to the gold ring which was the only adornment of her hands.

 _"Crimson hair and crimson lips."_

Her smiled grew bright as she recalled every day of her life with Nico.

 _"I wanna watch from by your side."_

Nico was there… so close for all of it.

 _"Such a shame for both our pride."_

Their pride be damned, they had each other.

 _"I want to stay right here with you."_

It was laughable, really, the changes from the old them to who they were now.

 _"I promise you it's true."_

It was indeed.

 _"Here's an offer that you can't refuse."_

Maki really could not.

 _"Will you be my muse?"_

Maki gave a single whisper, inaudible to all but the woman in front of her, who stood, pointing one hand out to the audience, and the other behind her back. The hand pointing back was straight at Maki, a gold ring glinting slightly in the bright lights on the ring finger.

She gave a whisper to her dearest friend. Her lover. Her wife. Her...

"Yes."

...Nico.

 _Interview With and Idol: Fin_

* * *

A/N: Oh boy this is done at last... phew...

Yeah, this is a lot later than I anticipated. Put it down to laziness, Danganronpa V3, sickness (I am still a little under-the-weather) and honestly not knowing what to put here. I had the idea of having the final scene be a different interview years down the line a while ago, but beyond that... not much. There were a few other things I had thought to include, e.g. them having children through the power of science... but it make a bit less sense in a setting without magic (my excuse when writing RWBY stuff) so it got removed and they adopted instead. And before someone tries to be clever, yes, it might be possible for two women to have a child together within a relatively short span of time, but that is a 'might' and I am now just making excuses and I am sure someone will try to argue this one way or another in a review and I don't have the energy to have said argument to why am I even discussing this here I'm going to shut up now.

As always, thanks to the reviewers, and the readers who stuck with me and my erratic (i.e. slow) updates.

But... yeah it's done. Not quite the same feeling of satisfaction as with _Pink Like Posies_ of _Falling Dusk_ but... eh, this isn't meant to be much. Just a load of fluff and shit... I don't know. Some people enjoyed it, and that's kinda the point. I don't think this is the greatest thing in the world but, eh... if it got some smiles, then my job as an emissary of Nico-Nii is done. So now, there's nothing left but my goodbye. Thank you again, all of you who have read this far. Thank you, thank you and farewell. 'Til the next time.

The Day is ended. What will the next Eternity bring?

E.D.


End file.
